Princess Franczeska, Duchess of Netschenhaussch
Prav, Akraine KSS, UKSS |Spouse = Victor, Prince of Lungary (m. 2013) |Issue = Inna, Princess of Lungary Isak, Prince of Lungary |Name = |House = Gärderschauss-Klauschmann (by marriage) |Father = Serge Grigorevicz Szampak |Mother = Analenka Borisevna Goruszekava |Religion = Church of Lungary Wechallian Southern Christianity (former)}} Franczeska (born Franczeska Sergevna Szampakava on 17 January 1988) is the wife of Victor, Prince of Lungary. They have two children together: Inna, Princess of Lungary, and Isak, Prince of Lungary. Following her marriage, she was awarded the royal titles Her Royal Highness Princess of Lungary. Prior to becoming a princess, Franczeska was a model and beauty pageant titleholder in Akraine. Early life and education Franczeska was born as Franczeska Sergevna Szampakava on 17 January 1988 in Prav, Akraine to parents Serge Szampak, an architect, and Analenka Szampakava (née Goruszekava), an interior decorator. She was raised in the Gaczeva neighborhood, and has two younger sisters: Katja and Veronika, born in 1991 and 1993, respectively. Along with her sisters, Franczeska began modeling as a child at the insistence of her mother. By the age of five, she had taken part in several print campaigns for children's clothing and was also featured in several internationally televised commercials throughout the countries of the former Kashan Union. She began her education at primary school in 1994, and went on to graduate in 2003. Franczeska then began attending the Prav Academy of Modeling, and graduated in 2006. Modeling and pageantry career Prav, Akraine KSS, UKSS |Name = Franczeska Szampakava |image = Franczeskaszampakavamissakraine.jpg |caption = Franczeska upon winning Miss Akraine 2008 |Occupation = Model ∙ beauty pageant titleholder |Height = 5 ft 9 in (175 cm) |Education=Prav Academy of Modeling |Hair = Blonde |Eyes = Green |Titles = Miss Prav 2008 Miss Akraine 2008 |Competitions = Miss Akraine 2008 (Winner) Miss Intercontinental 2008 (3rd Runner-Up)}} Franczeska transitioned from child modeling to more grown-up roles as a teenager. She walked her first runway in 2005, after walking in three shows at Prav Fashion Week. The following year, she continued to walk in Prav Fashion Week but also walked in Elenhem Fashion Week, Kovoff Fashion Week, Munbach Fashion Week, and Varsava Fashion Week, fully establishing her as a respected runway model. Following her graduation from high school in 2006, she began to devote herself exclusively to modeling. In 2007, she began swimsuit modeling, which gradually led her to compete in pageantry. In 2008, Franczeska submitted an application for the Miss Akraine 2008 pageant. Following a series of auditions and interviews, she was granted the title "Miss Prav" and awarded eligibility to compete in the pageant. A pre-contest favorite, Franczeska performed consistently enough in the pageant in order to win the crown, becoming Miss Akraine 2008. As part of her prizes, she was awarded a six-figure year-long salary, a brand new car, an unlimited credit card, a luxury apartment in Prav for the year, a personal stylist and brand new wardrobe, and a number of other perks from private sponsorships. As Miss Akraine, Franczeska was given the right to represent Akraine at both the Miss Intercontinental 2008 and Miss Globe 2008 pageants. However, due to their coinciding dates, she was solely sent to Miss Intercontinental. Shortly after winning Miss Akraine, Franczeska began receiving training for Miss Interconinental through her prizes received from winning Miss Akraine. On 6 December 2008, she competed in the pageant and placed 3rd runner-up, the highest placement for Akraine in the history of the pageant. After crowning Anastazija Kapuczava as Miss Akraine 2009, she retired from pageantry. Franczeska later served as a judge at the 2010, 2012, 2013, and 2017 Miss Akraine pageants. After her retirement from pageantry in 2009, Franczeska continued her modeling career. In 2011, she posed nude for the Akrainian men's magazine Loose, which went on to become a major controversy in Lungary due to her relationship with Prince Victor. After her wedding in 2013, she retired from modeling. Princess of Lungary In March 2010, she began dating Victor, Prince of Lungary. Franczeska was introduced to his brother, Georg, Prince of Lungary, a year prior at a fashion show in Kroftsi. They began a friendship, and he later set her up with his brother because he thought they would be compatible. Their relationship was confirmed by the House of Gärderschauss-Klauschmann in September 2011. Franczeska's position in the royal family was initially controversial, as she had posed nude several times previously. However, both Otto V and Victor insisted that she was "happily accepted" into the family. They became engaged on in July 2012, and were later married in a royal wedding at Munbach Cathedral on 8 June 2013. Following their marriage, Franczeska received Lungarian citizenship and the title Her Royal Highness Princess of Lungary. Prior to the marriage, Franczeska converted from Wechallian Southern Christianity to the Church of Lungary. Following her marriage in 2013, she began residing in Kruschtacht Castle in Elvebach County. Franczeska resided in Prav until 2011, when she moved to an apartment in the Hoggenheld neighborhood of Munbach. She speaks fluent Akrainian, Kashan, Lungarian, and English. Family The Prince and Princess have two children together: *Inna, Princess of Lungary (born 27 May 2014) *Isak, Prince of Lungary (born 28 November 2016) Titles *'8 June 2013 – present': Her Royal Highness Princess Franczeska of Lungary Category:1988 births Category:Akrainian beauty pageant titleholders Category:Akrainian emigrants to Lungary Category:Akrainian female models Category:Converts to Protestantism from Wechallian Southern Christianity Category:House of Gärderschauss-Klauschmann Category:Living people Category:Lungarian Christians Category:Lungarian people of Akrainian descent Category:Lungarian princesses Category:Lungarian royalty Category:Miss Akraine winners Category:Miss Intercontinental 2008 delegates Category:Naturalized citizens of Lungary Category:People from Prav Category:Prav Academy of Modeling alumni